Feliz Año nuevo!
by Aki-chan1998
Summary: Feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores, que cumplan todos sus propósitos y que tengan un año lleno de exito y logros!


**Un especial de año nuevo, mejor tarde que nunca, bueno ni tan tarde, ya es primero y a empezar con el pie derecho, suerte con su año gente!, a cumplir sus planes y propósitos! **

El más pequeño de los stotch estaba en su casa solo, ya que sus padres habían ido al centro comercial, dejando al pequeño butters (bueno, ya no tan pequeño, ya había cumplido los 16 años meses atrás) a cargo de la casa

-_DING DON-_

-q-quién es?- preguntó estando frente la puerta sin abrirla

-somos Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, abre Butters

-ow…- el pequeño obedeció y abrió la puerta- h-hola chicos, pa-pasen, siéntanse c-como en su casa

-gracias conejito- le dijo el rubio al paso que entraba a la casa del pequeño

-kenny, no lo acoses

-oooww, celos ky?- sonreía burlonamente

-jódete Kenny- respondió sin la mayor importancia

Los chicos llegaron a la sala, los _**S.M.A**_ se sentaron juntos en un sillón, el rubio y el gordo en 2 sillones individuales que estaban acomodados al lado del sillón grande

-q-quieren algo de to-tomar?

-agua está bien, gracias butters

-wow, me sorprende que no pidieras vino caro, judío- opinó el castaño

-jódete cartman!

-t-tu Eric?

-una coca-cola

-b-bien… amm… s-stan?, k-kenny?

-agua también

-una cerveza

-p-perdón Kenny, no tengo ce-cerveza…

-bueno, entonces una soda

-b-bien

-gracias conejito- el rubio muy confiado le mostró al menor una sonrisa y un guiño, ambas acciones con un toque coqueto

-bien Kenny, que pretendes?

-que pretendo de que, Ky?

-por qué estas siendo demasiado lindo con butters?- el rubio quedó callado. El pequeño ojiazul entró a la cocina

-bien, planeo declarármele a butters

-a butters?

-si

-cómo?

-sencillo gordo, en la fiesta de hoy

-no me llames gordo, marica pobre!

-….. da igual. Bueno, hoy en la fiesta de Token me declararé

-a-aquí están- el pequeño tímido se acercó a la mesita del centro, dejó las bebidas para sus amigos. En seguida se sentó al lado del rubio mayor, quién poso su mano en si pierna

-butters…

-a-aah!- dime K-Kenny

-hoy Token hará una fiesta

-y q-que pasa c-con eso?

-es para recibir el año nuevo, todos irán…. Y nos preguntábamos si quieres ir

-m-me encantaría, p-pero mis padres no me dejarán, a ellos les g-gusta celebrar el a-año nuevo en familia, muchos parientes vendrán, y quieren verme, y-ya que soy el más joven de todos

-vamos buttie, solo un ratito, ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta

-d-debo preguntarles, por qué si voy s-sin permiso, m-me castigarán muy duro

-y si hablamos con tus padres?

-b-bueno… pueden in-intentarlo, p-pero no les prometo nada…

-Butters!, ya llegamos!

-a-ah!, m-mis padres!...

-oh, hola chicos

-hola señor Stotch- saludaron los chicos de pie por cortesía

-que los trae por aquí

-es que… verá señor Stotch, una amigo hará una fiesta esta noche para recibir el año nuevo… y queremos que Butters nos acompañe

-… que dices Linda?

-yo digo que merece estar un rato con sus amigos

-bien, butters, tienes permiso para ir a esa fiesta con tus amigos

-g-gracias papá

-bien butters, vendremos por ti al rato

-e-está bien chicos, lo-los acompaño a la puerta- al llegar, los 3 primeros muchachos salieron, pero el rubio se quedó frente la puerta- ah!... q-que pasa kenny?

-de verdad quiero verte en la fiesta buttie- dicho esto, el rubio mayor besó la mejilla del menor, aquel beso fue dulce…

-ke-kenny..

-nos vemos, buttie

El rubio se alejó mientras se despedía del pequeño. Las horas pasaban y todos ya estaban arreglados y listos para esta noche tan importante, y celebrar con sus amigos el principio de un nuevo año

-bien, vamos por butters

- hay que darnos prisa, hace mucho frío

-y por qué no te pones un abrigo carísimo de piel, judío?

-jodete gordo!

-por favor no pueden dejar de pelear aunque sea solo por hoy?

-bien….

-bien….

_-DING DON-_

-h-hola?

-ya estás listo butters?

-s-si

-bien!, vámonos

-o-oow, hace f-frío…

-toma buttie- dijo el rubio mayor mientras se quitaba su chamarra y con ella cubría al menor

-p-pero Kenny… y tú?

-no te preocupes, lo que importa es que tú estás bien

-Kenny….

-oigan!, van a subir o no?- avisaba un castaño desde un auto

-justo a tiempo, Clyde!

-ya, suban!

Los chicos subieron al auto de su amigo, quién junto con su propio team se dirigía a la fiesta del moreno, al llegar, un valet parking les dirigió al lugar de estacionamiento que ya tenían reservado, al bajar, se adentraron a la mansión del moreno, al igual que el lugar de estacionamiento, tenían su propia mesa, sentados en su mesa, las bebidas ya estaban servidas y con hielo, esperando a qu alguien las vaciara

-quieres tweeakers?

-gha!, n-no gracias, ngh- saca un termo- y-yo tengo café- dijo entre tics

-vamos, está mejor esta- extiende su mano con la cerveza en la mano, en señal de ofrecerle un poco

-ngh, alcoholl?!, n-no, que tal si me embriago?!, y me quedo dormido?!... y si tú te vas y te olvidas de mí?! Gha!, y si uno de los criados de Token me viola?!, ack!, me quedaría embarazado de un hijo bastardo!, mis padres me correrían de la casa! Gha!, ¿q-qué haría yo solo con un hi-hijo bastardo en la calle?!- decía el cafeinómano mientras entre sus tics se tiraba mechones de su cabello

-tweek… tweek!- el azabache abrazó a su novio- cálmate… yo estoy aquí contigo, recuerdas la promesa que te hice cuando nos hicimos novios?

-d-dijiste que…. ngh… dijiste que…

-que no importaría lo que pasaría, llueve o truene, siempre estaré a tú lado- dicho esto, besó dulcemente a su novio, seguidamente poso su barbilla sobre la cabeza del rubio

-aaawww- dijeron algunos de sus amigos por tan lindo gesto, mientras que otros lo veían como bicho raro, pues no era normal esa faceta romántica, mucho menos proveniente de Craig Tucker

-craig, eso es tan dulce- dijo una azabache. Se gira de lado para darle un golpe a su novio en el brazo

-auch!

-por qué no eres así?!

-será por qué…. ¿no soy gay?- tras estas palabras su novia le proporcionó otro golpe, pero esta vez en el pecho- auch!

-ten kyle- el azabache le dio una cerveza fría, el judío bebió sin problemas ni objeciones

-woow Broflovski

-qué?

-pensé que tu no tomabas por esa mierda de la moral y el respeto a sí mismo y bla bla bla

-disculpe sir Anticristo!, pero paso 364 días siendo un niño modelo , qué más da si hoy me divierto un poco

-sí, pero no te excedas ky, sabes que se te sube muy rápido

-sí, lo sé- frunce el ceño y sigue tomando

-Damien…-llamó un británico

-dime…

-te amo...- el anticristo al oír estas palabras se sonrojó

-y yo a ti pip…- al decir esto, besó a su ángel

-aawww, otra alma dulce- se burló un castaño gordo

-al menos yo si amo a mi ángel

-cállate!, yo amo mucho a wendy!

-sí claro!

-chicos dejen de pelear

-ME PRESTAN SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR?- llamó un moreno- son las 11:50, así que salgamos que salgamos a recibir el año

-esperen!- llamó un rubio mientras se subía a una mesa- tengo algo que decir…. Butters… eres la persona más hermosa e inocente que conozco, me gustas mucho… así que… Leopold Butters Stotch, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novio?

-ke-kenny…. Y-yo…..si! si!- al decir esto, le proporcionó un cálido beso en los labios

-chicos!, ya es hora, vamos a recibir el año!

Los chicos salieron a recibir el año en el patio de Token, la esfera comenzó a bajar como en Nueva York

-diez!...nueve!...ocho!...siete!...seis!..

-butters, has hecho que este año valiera la pena vivirlo

-de verdad?

-si…

-cinco!... cuatro!... tres!..

-te amo butters

-y y-yo a ti b¿ke-kenny

-dos!... uno!...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-

-feliz año buttie…

-feliz año Kenny…- al cabo de estas palabras, ambos rubios se besaron dulcemente, dando una cálida y cariñosa bienvenida al año nuevo

**Feliz año nuevo, hermos s lectores que todos sus sueños se cumplan, se los deseo de todo corazón**


End file.
